


a promise.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday, Rika's birthday's today~, sunshine~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: You can find this work also on my Tumblr; yandereshit.tumblr.com. Have a nice day! ^w^





	a promise.

 The sky was clear on that day, with the sunlight stretching all over it; it was incredibly warm as for the beginning of November. This one day started warm almost as if it was Summer.

   It was a pleasant thing to watch, even though looking straight into the sun would be painful. Hovering over the horizon, the sky was orange; it was early morning.

   Your phone rung all of sudden and you looked away from the window, glancing at the screen. You clicked the green symbol and placed the device next to your ear.

   “MC?”

   “V? Hello” you answered, a bit surprised.

   “Hello. Hope I didn’t wake you up…”

   “Not really. I was about to leave, to be honest.”

   He was silent for a short while.

   “Are you really sure about that…?”

   “V…”

   “No one will blame you if you just-“

   “I  _want_  to go there, V. I’m thankful for your concern. But…” you cleared your throat a little. “The fact that  _you_  don’t see a reason to go doesn’t mean I don’t either. At least… don’t interfere, please.”

   Your voice was cold even though you tried to sound politely. But the mere thought of him trying to convince you annoyed you. That year before, when you were still unable to say what’s the right thing to do, leaving with him seemed only reasonable. Now – you knew that it  _was_ the right thing to do, that staying in the Mint Eye wouldn’t do any good. But… you’d at least try to make it look differently.

   Things have changed since then. You didn’t feel obliged to listen to him anymore.

   “By the way… how is the searching going?” you asked with a sigh, not really wanting to talk about this matter any longer, but at least deciding to find out a bit more as you didn’t remember the last time you hung out in the RFA chatroom.

   “Luciel found some tracks, but it’s still not enough… We’re doing our best as for now.”

   “Good… But, V” you suddenly spoke. “Don’t forget. They need help, not another trauma. These people… need help” you said slowly.

   Soft sigh escaped the phone.

   “I know it, don’t worry… MC.” His voice was softer than before, and you weren’t even sure if he’s trying to make you feel guilty on purpose or if it’s just his natural way of speaking while pressured like this. “No matter what you think of me now… I’m not your enemy. Nor…  _Nor Rika’s.”_

   Now it was your turn to sigh.

   “I know… But you didn’t do the best job at carrying this matter. So just… just leave it. So that no one will get hurt again.”

 _So that_ she _won’t get hurt by you ever again._

   You hung up.

   ☀

   When you left the apartment, the sky was covered in a few small cotton-like clouds. The sun was almost blinding, even though it wasn’t incredibly warm. You wore a jacket you didn’t even zip up and a scarf that protected you from the wind. It was a pleasant weather; welcoming, not pressuring. Just, the most right weather you’d want to experience this day.

   You didn’t want to hurry at all, but you couldn’t wait either. You chose the shortest path possible, then suffered some time in the bus and eventually stood in front of the big building that seemed like it was renovated not a long time ago.

   The building was surrounded by a garden and no one could go in nor out the area without being checked by the elderly man in the security booth. The walls were high enough so that no one would leave on their own. But getting inside was actually easier than you thought. No one bothered with checking your bag or clothes, all you had to do was to show them a document just so that they knew who you are. The man glanced at you quite lazily and just let you inside, quickly forgetting about your presence.

   You looked around the garden. Quite lot of people were spending their time outside, relaxing during one of the last beautiful days of Autumn. Some of them were talking to each other; among the patients there were their families. Some played games like volleyball, not really bothered with any rules’ existence.

   It all was happening in the free space of the garden; somewhere further away, where the shrubs were thick and almost getting into the narrow path, you noticed a wooden bench, pretty much isolated from the rest of the garden.

   You were lucky to glance in its direction at this moment, because the person sitting on the bench looked like the one you were looking for. And you went in this direction, with every second ensuring yourself that the face you were seeing belonged to the person you knew.

   And even though it seemed so familiar, you felt as if it belonged to a stranger.

   You were very close to the bench when the person finally looked up from the little, yellow leaf she was holding and looked at you with confusion painted all over her face.

   “MC…?”

   You sighed in relief and smiled softly, coming a bit closer to her. But then the memories of your last encounter stroke and your face darkened in sudden hesitation.

   “Hi…” you started shyly and opened your bag to take out a small box. It was transparent and the both of you could see the cake inside. You placed it on the bench, next to the woman. “Happy birthday, Rika” you said quietly.

   The woman stared for a moment at the cake, not daring to take it, and then glanced at you, even more confused; her mouth was slightly open as she wasn’t quite sure what to do or say.

   “…Hi” she answered after a while, even quieter than you. Her features softened as she took the box and placed it on her other side, hesitantly patting the place next to her. “…Want to have a seat…?”

   You slowly nodded and approached her, sitting on the bench; you rested your hands on your lap and stared at them in silence. Even though you waited for this moment and wanted to see her so much, you were kind of embarrassed now. You didn’t know her all that well, it felt just… strange to be with her. Especially considering that over a year passed since the last time you two saw each other.

   “Haven’t seen you in a while…” you started slowly, not sure how would she react.

   You were afraid she’d be mad at you, but she just stared at you, as if she was scared of exactly the same thing.

   “How did you know… it’s my birthday?” she asked, clearly trying to encourage you to continue – or actually, start – a conversation.

   “Yoosung’s told me” you admitted. “He’s like a database” you chuckled softly.

   “Yoosung… How is he doing…?” she asked. The light in her eyes told you she had a lot of questions and only tried to contain them to not make things too awkward. “Does he…” she cleared her throat “…hate me…?”

   Your eyes widened slightly and you shook your head.

   “He doesn’t hate you… I think he just… still doesn’t know what to think about all of this.”

   “Oh…”

   You glanced at her and smiled slightly.

   “The RFA is on hold, but… I think everyone’s doing fine…”

   She nodded slowly, but you couldn’t really say what she was thinking about when her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked away, resting her eyes on the nearby flowers.

   “And how…  _you’re_ doing…? Are you and V…”

   “N-no, we’re not… we’re nothing” you said quickly. The mere thought made you feel slightly sick in the stomach.  _You’d never look at him this way and you didn’t want her to think it’d be ever possible.._ You wanted to say something more, but you realized there was nothing proper you could say at this moment. You didn’t want to talk about it at all. Especially not with the person in who’s the best interest would it be to forget about this for good.

   “I see…” she nodded slowly, but didn’t pry.

   There was a silence between the two of you, but it was way more comfortable than you expected, the presence of each other making you feel at ease, surprisingly. The November weather showed itself with cool wind and some thicker clouds slowly covering the sky. Rika wrapped herself tighter in the warm sweater she’s been wearing.

   “And how have you been, Rika…?” you asked, glancing at her curiously.

   She tilted her head to the side, glancing at you briefly.

   “I don’t know” she answered honestly. “The doctors say I’m making progress but… I don’t know how long it will take till they let me out…”

   “Do you want to? You know… leave?” you asked.

   “Yeah… It’s calm here. Not much bothers me. But… no one needs me here either. It’s… as if I wasn’t really alive…”

   She looked up, at the sky, and her eyes clouded a bit when she suddenly seemed to forget about your presence.

   “I want to get better… I want to stop thinking about all these things… But it’s just taking so long I don’t think I will ever feel good…”

   “Rika, listen.” You placed your hand on hers, making her look at you. “No one in this world is…  _untreatable._  Including you. You  _want_  to get better. And I believe you  _will_. Just… don’t give up, okay?”

   She nodded hesitantly, staring into your eyes. Her own watered up when your words got to her.

   “You’re… such a nice person” she whispered. “Could I…” she cleared her throat, as if hesitating, but your encouraging smile made her speak up. “Can I… hug you…?”

   Her words made you chuckle softly.

   “Go ahead.”

   A bit awkwardly, Rika’s arms wrapped around your waist as she nuzzled her face in your chest. You returned the hug, your fingers finding their way to her head and her long hair, a bit harsher and thinned in touch than what you remembered.

   You stroked it gently and she finally relaxed. You didn’t mind this at all and she also seemed to find comfort in your touch.

   “You know” she spoke slowly. “I’ve never… hugged anyone” she admitted. “Not like this… I don’t know if you remember, but we did hug once while… you know… But it’s different than back then… And it feels… nice.”

   You didn’t say anything, as if afraid of breaking the spell that made her seem  _happy_  at this moment. She looked calmer than ever you’ve seen her. It wasn’t that painful resignation nor state of being vulnerable; it felt nice to you either. You weren’t afraid of what could happen if you stayed like this, not anymore.

   There was that glimmer of trust between the two of you that you’ve never experienced before.

   Rika’s eyes closed slowly.

   You blinked, noticing it a short while later.

   “R-Rika…?” you raised her head to look at her face, but she didn’t react. “Y-you asleep…?” You panicked.

   The woman’s eyes fluttered open and she glanced at your flustered face.

   “…” She supported herself on her arms, retreating a bit. “S-sorry…” she mumbled, her cheeks tainting with slight red.

   Your eyes widened and you laughed softly.

   “No worries” you said and ruffled her hair in a friendly motion she completely didn’t expect, making her blush even more. 

   The autumn wind became even stronger than before and she shivered slightly. The chill got to you too and you could only imagine how cold her body must have been now, without a proper jacket nor a scarf.

   You glanced at the watch on your wrist.

   “I think I need to go now…” you admitted sadly.

   Rika’s face darkened, but she nodded understandingly.

   “O-of course…”

   You stood up and turned around to have a last look at her. Her eyes followed your every move in this childish, innocent motion.

   “I won’t be able to visit you often but… I will wait for you till you come out.”

   Her lips curled up in a soft smile.

   “Is this a promise?”

   You grinned.

   “Yeah. It’s a promise.” 

   She covered her mouth with her hand, chuckling softly.

   “Thank you.” Her eyes sparkled happily. “For this… For the cake… For not giving up on me. Thank you for everything, MC.”


End file.
